This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to connectors for providing an electrical connection of a lead to a spark plug terminal.
In some engine applications, it is necessary or desirable for an electrical lead to approach a spark plug at an angle. Frequently, an angle of 90.degree. is the optimal angle of approach. A potential problem created by such an arrangement is that the lead may be improperly removed from the spark plug terminal by a person pulling on the lead. This action can result in the spreading of the elements which engage the spark plug terminal. Such spreading impairs the ability of the connenctor to subsequently provide a secure electrical connection to a spark plug terminal.
It is desirable to have a lead connector which allows for the improper removal of the lead connector from the spark plug terminal. The lead connector should be reusable to provide a secure electrical connection of the lead to the spark plug terminal after such improper removal.
The invention is designed to provide such an electrical lead connector. In accordance with the invention, a spark plug terminal receiving means is provided to engage the spark plug terminal, and a resilient terminal grip means is provided for gripping the spark plug terminal and retaining the terminal within the receiving means. The receiving means is configured such that it cannot be distorted by any pull off motion, regardless of direction. The terminal grip means is yieldable so as to allow the connector to be disengaged from the spark plug terminal by means of a pull-off motion in a direction other than in line with the longitudinal axis of the spark plug terminal. The resilient terminal grip means is displaced from its normal position during insertion of the spark plug terminal into the receiving means, and returns at least partially to its normal position after insertion for gripping the spark plug terminal and providing an electrical connection to the receiving means. During disengagement of the lead connector from the spark plug terminal using a pull-off motion other than in line with the longitudinal axis of the spark plug terminal, the resilient terminal grip means again is displaced from its normal position to allow the spark plug terminal to be disengaged from the connector, and returns to its original position thereafter. Upon return of the resilient terminal grip means to its original position, the connector provides a secure electrical connection to the spark plug terminal, even after the above-described improper removal. Therefore, this terminal is always able to provide a secure electrical connection, even after abusive handling. A conductor means is provided for electrically connecting the receiving means to the electrical lead.